


Thanksgiving with the Family

by Rae325



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae325/pseuds/Rae325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin prepare for Thanksgiving dinner with their large, peculiar family.  OQ domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving with the Family

Arms snake around Regina’s waist as she stands in her kitchen chopping carrots for stuffing. Robin’s chest is flush against her back, a soft kiss pressed to her temple, a tired lazy embrace in the pre-dawn hours. “Good morning my love.”

She smiles at the endearment. Two years after they first kissed and nearly a year spent living together, weaving their lives and their futures together, and Regina is finally allowing herself to smile without worry. This incredible man who she loves more than she knew she was capable of is still here, and with each passing day the fear ebbs.

“Good morning.” Regina puts down her knife and turns in Robin’s arms for a kiss. “You’re up early.”

“I woke up and you weren’t in my arms.”

His smile almost makes her offer to get back into bed with him. “I needed to get started on the cooking.”

“It’s 4:30. And you and Henry already made all the pies last night.”

“I’m cooking for 21 people, 11 of whom are your men and one of whom is Emma Swan. That’s more like cooking for 30. There’s a lot of work to do!”

“I told you I would help. You should have woken me.”

“Don’t worry I would have if you slept past 7.”

Robin smiles at Regina, presses another kiss to her lips. “How very generous. Now tell me what I can do.”

“Can you chop the celery?”

“As you wish.” Robin gathers his chopping board and knife, notices on his way to wash the celery that there are apple crumb muffins sitting on the counter. “You baked this morning too?”

“Those are just for us,” Regina tells Robin, smiling to herself that there’s an us, that even as she is stressed by cooking for an incredibly large group of people, most of whom used to hate her, several of whom she has tried to kill, Regina has her little family - Henry, Robin, Roland - and that gives her a sense of peace and security and belonging amidst any chaos.

“Does that mean I can have one?”

“Of course.”

Robin takes a bite, and Regina is rewarded as she always is when he tastes her baking by a loud moan. “This is incredible!”

“They’re Henry’s favorites. I always make sure there’s a plate waiting for when he wakes up on Thanksgiving.”

“It sounds like a lovely tradition. I know Thanksgiving was just you and Henry for a long time; I appreciate you sharing the holiday with Roland and me.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Of course I want to share the holiday with you. I love you Robin. You and Roland are definitely not the people I’m worried about.”

“Regina, everything is going to be fine.”

Regina sighs loudly, drops the knife down on the cutting board again and turns to Robin.

“Thank you for inviting Marian,” Robin says, a hand around Regina’s waist, the muffin in his other hand. He holds it out to Regina and she takes a bite.

“I did do a good job on those.” She smiles at Robin, though the anxious knot still sits in her chest. She leans forward for another bite.

“Indeed,” Robin says, setting the muffin on the counter and using both arms to pull Regina closer. “I know that having Marian here makes you uncomfortable, but I promise it’s going to be just fine. She was very grateful for the invitation.”

“She’s Roland’s mother. They should spend Thanksgiving together.”

“Thank you. It means so much to me that you always put his needs first.”

“Robin.”

“No, you never give yourself enough credit. He is very lucky to have you in his life. As am I. I am so thankful for you Regina.”

Regina’s eyes are wet, her hands cupping Robin’s face. “I’m the lucky one.”

“Nonsense. You make me so ridiculously, completely, wonderfully happy.”

“Not as happy as you make me.”

“Always so competitive.”

Regina smirks at Robin. “You love it.”

“I love you.”

Regina’s smile is radiant, and really it is everything Robin wants to spend his morning making her look at him like this. 

“I love you too. Now let’s get to work. We have a lot to prepare.”

“I really do appreciate you inviting all of my men as well.”

“They’re your family. And I think I’ve won them over by now.”

“You most certainly have. Your cooking sealed the deal for you with Little John.”

They fall into a rhythm of chopping vegetables along side each other for a few moments. Robin studies Regina as she cooks, loves seeing her begin to relax again, though tension still remains in her shoulders.

“Henry was telling me all about your holiday traditions yesterday,” Robin tells Regina with the desired effect of making her smile.

“You think today is hard work, just wait for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Henry is going to insist that we start decorating.”

“But Christmas is still a month away.”

Regina chuckles at him. “You are in for a surprise. But I promise lots of Christmas cookies to reward your efforts.”

“It sounds lovely.”

“It is. Christmas was always Henry’s favorite holiday when he was little. Christmas morning is probably this land’s the best invention after indoor plumbing. It’s not just the presents, it’s the magic. And I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me. But watching Henry read a note from Santa and believe that it was all true? His whole face would light up, and he loved it so much. That was the best magic I had ever felt.”

Robin smiles at Regina, loves how much she adores her son, what a good mother she is, even if she still doubts herself sometimes. “He sounds nearly as excited now. Though hopefully he doesn’t still believe in this Santa character.”

“He doesn’t, but I’m certain he will agree not to spill the beans to Roland.”

“Yes, Henry takes his role as big brother very seriously.”

“They really do act like brothers don’t they?”

“Are you joking? Roland adores Henry. And he adores you. You’ve been like a second mother to him. I love watching the two of you together.”

“I love Roland very much.”

“I know the extended family is a little crazy, but the four of us are pretty perfect together wouldn’t you say?”

“I would. Though ‘a little crazy’ is probably insufficient to describe the group of people coming to our house this afternoon.”

“Celery is done. What now?”

“You’re very efficient. I say we finish the stuffing and sweet potatoes, get those in the over, and then we can take a break. Maybe spend a little more time in bed.”

“I can be even more efficient with incentive like that.”

“Oh I’m certain that’s true.”


End file.
